Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a fluid pressure sensor with a pressure sensing membrane and with an electronic circuit, wherein the electronic circuit is in a section realized so thin that this section of the electronic circuit forms the membrane, and wherein the electronic circuit is in other sections realized thicker than in the section that forms the membrane.
Description of Related Art
Sensors of this type are known from the prior art and also used for sensing the pressure of aggressive fluids such as, for example, motor oil.
DE 10 2008 017 871 A1 discloses a pressure sensor module that has a microelectronic design and features a pressure cell and an electronic circuit on a circuit board.
DE 10 2009 038 706 A1 discloses a pressure sensor with a membrane that is arranged in a moulded part and forms a section that is thinner than the remaining sections of the moulded part. Other pressure sensors with similarly designed membranes are known from DE 10 2008 042 489 A1 and DE 10 2004 029 084 A1.
The invention is based on the objective of developing a fluid pressure sensor of the initially cited type that has a particularly compact design.